


A Night Alone With You, Myself, and my nightmares

by PetrifiedRose



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, i don't know how to tag, lesbian vampire is best vampire, post dawnguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrifiedRose/pseuds/PetrifiedRose
Summary: After killing her father, Serana and Asgya decided to take a break from all the adventuring. although it seems that Harkon's Spirit is hellbent on haunting the living fuck out of his Daughter. luckily her Girlfriend is there to comfort her :)





	A Night Alone With You, Myself, and my nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! if you do not like the following points, TURN BACK NOW!
> 
> -Terrible writing  
> -Lesbians  
> -A potato who pretends to be good at this whole writing thing

Drifting in the void. Can’t move. Can’t breath. can’t think, not properly at least. She floated there in the middle of rising and falling. The entire world spun, or was it so still that is seemed to move? Serana couldn’t tell and honestly. Couldn't care less. All she cared about was finding Asgya. Who knew where she was. If she didn't know where her lover was how could she protect her?

No, she can protect herself. She’s know Asgya for over a year now and if there is one thing she’s learned is that, her hard headed nord was tough to kill. Not to say she had not come close, but Nirn keepss thrown shit after shit at her and she’s always come out on top. She can protect herself, don’t worry. The words echoed in her mind. 

All of a sudden, oblivion took shape. Stone flew on the the black inky walls, forming a room around her. Attempting to look around was futile, she couldn’t move her head, and was forced to stare strait on front of her. With what she could see, the room was incredibly dark. No torches and no windows to light the room. The only thing illuminating the chamber was a large fountain spewing what seemed to be blood, giving of an eerie red glow. It would have been more creepy if she wasn't a vampire though. She recognized this room. The Castle Volkihar Chapel. Of course it was, there were no windows. Gods her father hated windows. The room stood still for some time before the void re formed into a tall figure. Her milky white skin glowed in the darkness. Her long blonde braid of hair draped over her broad shoulders. Her figure was physically fit while her looks were stunning. Asgya. She turned to face Serana. A mixture of pure dread and regret plastered to her strong cheekbones and Deep blue eyes. All the color washed out of Serana. She had never seen her strong nord so frightened. She looked to be a small child staring straight at a dragon as he at her parents alive. Even still, the sight of her caused Serana’s non beating heart to speed up.

Suddenly another figure came into being behind her. The void took shape to reveal a large, grey, abomination. Large tattered wings burst out from its back and his deep yellow eyes pierced the back of Asgya’s Head. he bore his fangs that glistened in the dim light. Largely towering over Asgya he started to crackle. Even as he did, she didnt turn her gaze from Serana. 

She wanted to scream, to warn her Girlfriend of the impending doom. But the wind that would normally carry her voice was gone. Left her throat to suffer eternal silence. She couldn't move, talk, or even shut her eyes to avoid the horror that came next. “Well look what we have here.” her father said mockingly. Drawing out every syllable. “It seems that the dragon has been de fanged.” his gaze darts to the floor next to Asgya were her Ebony mace lay in pieces. As he spoke she didn't move a muscle from looking at Serana. 

Ganning agitation his large clawed hand spraing with possible speed and grabbed her neck. “Look at me when i’m talking to you!” he shouted grabbing and turning her towards him. She put up no fight. No struggle. Didn’t say a word. “What happened to that mouth of yours i heard so much about?” he mocked. “My spies told me you wouldn't shut up for one second. It’s a wonder that Seranan ever put up with you. She should have killed you and have been done with all this the second she had the chance.” at this he almost sounded sad. Purking back up he gained a rage in his eyes that burned with hatred. “BUT NO! YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME! MY ONLY DAUGHTER! MY ONLY FAMILY! YOU FILLED HER MIND WITH NONSENSE! STORIES OF WONDER AND ADVENTURE!” he tightened his grip on her neck.

“I HAD NO INTENT ON KILLING HER TO FULFIL THE PROPHECY! I ONLY NEEDED A LITTLE BLOOD! BUT WHEN YOU SHOWED UP, WOOD HER AWAY TO MAGIC FAIRY LAND WITH YOUR LIES, AND STOLE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME, I HAD NO CHOICE!” a large, maniacal grin plastered to his person. “Too bad Serana isn’t around anymore to watch her favorite plaything suffer.” Asgya looked purple. Like she would pop any second now. Serana wanted to run to her. To punch her father… no… that thing in his ugly face and hold Asgya in her arms, protecting her from any further harm. 

The Nord was flinged to the floor. Her armor taking most of the blow, but it still looked painful. Laying there the vampire lord stopped floating to crouch to her level. He cocked his head and stared playfully. “I don’t see what she saw in you. Your ugly. The most disgusting thing to ever walk the face of Nirn. to even consider a romantic relation was insulting to everyone she knew. So, i’m going to do you a favor by fixing that misake you call a face” if her blood wasn't already magma than it definitely was now. She wanted nothing for that to tell Asgya how beautiful she was, how strong she was, how amazing of a partner and friend she was, and to not listen to that monster. But in her current condition she was in no place to fight. The winged beast took his sharp index finger and started tracing her face. Serana couldn't see what he was doing from her point of view, but she definitely could see the blood dripping of her. After a while of struggling to stop the pain the vampire was afflicting on her, Asgya finally fell silent as the demon scuerd her eyes with his long claws, slowly pulling them out. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to close her eyes and awake from this nightmare. She wanted to be away from this… thing. The creature standing before her, tearing the flesh off Serana’s love was not the Father she once knew. Nor was he the same megalomaniac that strived to blout out the sun. no, this was different. More sadistic. Twisted.

She needed to run.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She wanted to know why she refused to go in. Asgya had know that temples made Serana uncomfortable, but when she asks of reasons, she gets vague answers that are used to brush aside the question. So she sat there. Under the covers sitting next to a sleeping vampire. Reading a book about Mara. trying to piece together the veuge clues Serana had left her to pick up.  
She reads for a few hours before getting tired, the book getting her nowhere. Setting the book on a night stand she turns to the sleeping body next to her. As Asgya admires how her pale skin compliments her black hair she also takes time to reflect on their past. How She found Serana in Dimhollow and brought her home. How she help fight off her family once her dad jumped off the deep end. How they traveled to Solstheim together to stop Miraak. And of all the minor quest they did. Every single one of them she did with her was special because of the time they got to spend. Through hardship and triumph, she could not see anyone she would rather spend her life with. And she would protect her with her life.

Although, as Asgya found out, it’s hard to protect someone from freaking out in their sleep. Because all of a sudden a loud ear wrenching screech sounded through the old Solitude house, she was sure a gruard must have heard it. Seranan tossed and turned, crying, screaming, talking about how she was going to kill someone. She sounded in pain, she sounded heart broken. She wanted her to stop crying. In an instant Asgya was holding her close to her chest. Whispering to her, trying to get her to calm. Serana had gotten night terrors before, but this seemed to be the worst one yet. From her incoherent mumbling Asgya could pick out bits and pieces. She said something about Asgya, about her father, about eyes and skinning. She shuddered at the thought of what she could be imagining. Suddenly Asgya started humming a melody to her startled vampire. Just like singing to a restless newborn. 

No matter what Asgya said, Seranan always told her she had an amazing singing voice. Her normal way of talking is rough and joking. But when it came to true affection, the grizzly of a nord could make it seem as if she is some sort of syren, enhancing her with a subducting, soft voice that could melt the heart of any creature. Man or mer.

After a while of holding her in her arms, singing, Seranan started to stir. Her eyes flickered open. She met the gaze of the nord holding her and they just sat there, enjoying the fine company. After a long moment Asgya spoke. “Did you sleep well?” she asked, keeping her soothing tone, yet adjusting it to be slightly playful. 

Serana stared back at her with a look of distaste “slept like a baby. Which is why your making me seem like one.” she gestured to the nord holding her like a babe. 

“I think you look cute in my arms.” the nord responds. Earning her a grumble about not being cute. Asgya leans down and presses a quick kiss to her Lover’s lips, and they fall asleep their. In eachother’s arms. Alone with eachother, and for once. Free of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far. kudos to you. no seriously. you deserve kudos for powering through this sad excuse for fan fiction :P
> 
> but if by some unholy power you like this sad excuse for a story, I'd like to know why.
> 
>  
> 
> sincerely,  
> PetrifiedRose


End file.
